stabyourselffandomcom-20200214-history
Tilesets
tileset.]] As its name implies, a tileset is a set of tiles for use in a Mari0 mappack. It is an image made up of blocks that will show up in the editor under "Tiles > Custom." To add a tileset to a mappack, the image must be named "tiles.png" and must be placed in the mappack's folder. Properties The collision properties are probably the most important part of the tileset. As shown in the image to the left, placing a pixel in the predefined spots will cause the tile to behave differently in the game. Note that the pixel does not have to be the same color as in the image. An important part of the tileset is that unwanted properties must have transparent pixels in their place. This becomes a problem for users of Microsoft Paint, which does not support transparency. If all tiles change to coins when placed, this is likely the problem; use GIMP, Paint.NET, or Photoshop to get rid of the extraneous white pixels or the tiles will turn into coins. Property List Collision The tile will cause Mario and all entities to stop when attempting to pass through it. In other words, it will behave like a regular block. If this pixel is left blank, Mario and all entities will pass through it as if the tile is part of the background. Invisible The tile will behave like an invisible coin block. It will look like a regular block and not the image used in the tileset. Breakable The tile will behave like a brick block, and will be destroyed when Super Mario, a Koopa Shell, or an enemy with the "breaksblocks" property hits it. The particles that appear when it is destroyed will be the standard graphic for the mappack, defaulting to the SMB bricks. Coinblock The tile will display a Coinblock. It will look like a regular Coinblock and not the image in the tileset. In SE, the Coinblock Graphic can be changed. Additionally, it will always turn into the same block, though that block can be altered in SE. Coin The tile will display a coin. It will look like a regular coin and not the image in the tileset. In SE, the Coin Graphic can be changed. Not Portalable If the tile has collision and this pixel is also selected, portals cannot be placed on it. Properties Added in Mari0: Special Edition Right Slope Currently broken. The tile does have diagonal collision, but it will not raise a player should they walk into it. They will instead pass through the tile, unable to jump while inside of it. Left Slope Same as above, but facing left. Mirror This tile will cause portals shot at it to reflect off, should it have collision. Grate They allow portals, lasers, gels, and light bridges through them, but not players, enemies, and boxes. Platform This tile will only collide from the top, allowing the player to jump through it but not fall. It should be noted that there is no way to fall through a platform from the top. Water Will make a specific area behave like a Water level. Will not, however, make a specific area in a water level behave like a land level. Bridge Bridge tiles will disappear in the Axe cutscene, which was previously hardcoded. Spike Will deal damage to the player or enemies should they come in contact with a side that has the appropriate property. Foreground The tile will be rendered above everything but custom foregrounds. Properties added in Alesan99's Entities More Slopes When the red value for the tile property is set to 100, it makes the slope upside-down. When the blue value for the tile property is set to 100, it makes the slope have a lesser angle of 22.5 degrees and small. Likewise, when the blue value for the tile property is set to 200, it makes the slope have the same angle of 22.5 degrees, but it's the larger portion. Placing these two tiles right next to each other will make the full slope. These types of slopes can be combined with the aforementioned upside-down slopes by setting both the red value to 100, and the blue value to 100 or 200. Lava This tile instantly kills the player when touched. Unlike spikes, Enemies don't die when touching lava. Noteblock Makes the tile act similarly to a springboard, making Mario bounce low when not holding the jump button, and bounce high when holding the jump button. When placing an item, it'll be inside the block until it's either hit from underneath like with coin blocks and breakable blocks, or jumped on. Vine Makes the player climb on it, like a vine. Ice Makes the tile slippery for the player. It has no effect on enemies. Examples There are two default tilesets in the game, SMB and Portal, as well as an unused Portal-themed tileset found in the 1.6 game files. Hidden Tile Properties Some tile properties are hardcoded into the game at certain tile IDs. They can be changed by altering the graphic Animated Tiles are created with a .txt and .png file named with the same numeral in increasing order, placed in the animated folder of your mappack. The image is created much like a tileset, with the notable difference that it is only extended horizontally, and each tile represents each frame of the final tile's animation. To add a specific property to a specific frame, just place the desired properties on each frame as if it was an independent tile. The text file contains a list of frame durations represented as an integer or decimal number, like 0.01. The list will be repeated if it is smaller than the amount of frames, so only one is necessary if all frames have the same duration. The frames will loop indefinitely by default. To only animate the tile on activation of an Animated Tile Trigger in-game, append triggered to the start of the .txt file. Category:Mari0 Category:Tile Category:Editor